Camelot or Avalon
by SabineHolterman
Summary: This is an AU story in which Lancelot and Gwenhyfer get together and she does not marry Arthur. The story will be tame for the first few chapters but eventually get a bit more involved.
1. Chapter One

Mists of Avalon Story  
  
Ever since I saw the Mists of Avalon on TV I have had this story pictured in my head. This story is my way of imagining what could have happened if Gwenhyfer (spelling?) and Lancelot had gotten together instead of her marrying Arthur. The story involves Gwenhyfer becoming a priestess and a whole new set of conflicts to be resolved. So please enjoy and send me reviews. Oh yeah of course I do not own anything that has to do with Arthur, Camelot, or any of Marion Zimmer Bradley's ideas.  
  
"Are you sure she can't see us?" Lancelot asked Morgaine as he watched the fair haired woman seem to stare through the fog.  
  
"Of course not." Morgaine said and gave a small laugh at the thought that a mere mortal would be able to make their way into Avalon.  
  
"Could you part the fog?" Lancelot asked with a trace of hope clinging to his voice. "I would like to find out who she is."  
  
"Oh very well, but I am only doing this because you are my family." Morgaine said with an exasperated tone in her voice. Morgaine then stood up and raised her hands above her head and called upon the power of the earth to move the veil that hid the ancient site known as Avalon. As she slowly lowered her hands to her side the thick veil of fog was moved from where it hung, and created a sort of doorway between the two worlds.  
  
The woman gasped and was obviously frightened when she saw Lancelot and Morgaine seemingly appear from nowhere out of thin air. "What magic is this?" She asked and held up the silver cross that hung around her neck.  
  
Lancelot held his hand up to her and gave her a smile that he hoped would calm the fright that he could plainly see across her lovely features. This young woman was the loveliest creature that Lancelot had ever seen and somehow knew that his destiny was somehow connected to the fair creature. "Do not be afraid, my name is Lancelot and this is my cousin Morgaine."  
  
"You are one of the fairy creatures come to put a spell on me." The young woman said on the verge of tears.  
  
"We certainly are not." Lancelot said with a smile while Morgaine scoffed at how wrong the young woman was. "What is you're name?"  
  
"I am Gwenhyfer, the daughter of King Lothos. But who are you if you are not fairies?" She answered back slowly becoming more comfortable with the strange woman and man that stood before her. "Please where does that road lead to?"  
  
Lancelot turned around to look at the path that he and Morgaine had run up just minutes before. "That path leads to Avalon, where my mother and the other prieststess' worship the great earth goddess. My mother Vivian is the lady of the lake, the head priestess, and Morgaine here is rumored to be the next in charge." Lancelot answered her and looked to her face to see the reaction he would see cross her face.  
  
"I was told stories of the place called Avalon when I was a child in the palace. I was told it was a place full of tiny magical creatures that fly about on the wings of the birds, and perform all sorts of magical rituals." Gwenhyfer answered slowly growing confidence in the presence of the special people in front of her.  
  
"Well as you can see we are not tiny and definitely do not ride around the backs of the birds." Morgaine answered with a chuckle at the thought of those loyal to the goddess as small as the clever little birds. "As for the rituals, you were correct we have those that we do to honor the goddess."  
  
"If you are a princess what are you doing here at the monastery with those Christian monks?" Lancelot asked hoping Gwenhyfer would say that she was at the monastery preparing to enter into a convent. The beauty that graced her would be wasted in a place that he new encouraged leaving your worldly pleasures behind.  
  
"My father is away at battle, and has sent me to the monastery so that I can study while he is away." She answered Lancelot while slowly coming closer to where he and Morgaine were standing. "You said the path leads to Avalon, may I see it?"  
  
Morgaine was about to close the veil when she felt the wind pick up all around her. She looked to her right and left and then finally understood what was causing the wind to pick up so much. In front of her a column of light was spiraling and forming itself into the familiar sight of her mentor Vivian. "Wait Morgaine; do not close the veil yet." Vivian's powerful voice said as the column of light finally formed into the obviously commanding figure of the lady of the lake. "My dear Gwenhyfer, you have now come across a sacred place that normally you should not have even known was there at all."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Gwenhyfer asked very afraid of the tall woman whose bright image was suspended in front of her. "And what do you mean normally?"  
  
"The truth is that I have been watching you for quite some time now. I noticed that whenever you would be out in the forest you would be so at peace and comfortable with nature. Those are characteristics of the priestess that I wish to find in all those who come into the mother goddesses' service. As for your ability to perform the magic rituals of a priestess I believe those would come in time after you have been trained." Vivian said surprising all three people who stood in the presence of the great lady.  
  
"You want me to become one of you?" Gwehyfer asked astonished at what was being offered to her. "How can you be sure that I am right to be a priestess? I have never had anything magical happen to me!"  
  
"Whenever you would walk with the men from the monastery you seemed to know that there was something in the fog without being able to see it didn't you? Those feelings are proof that you have the makings to be a woman of the goddess." Vivian assured her. "Now I will give you the choice, you may come and join our order or return to the monastery."  
  
During the conversation Vivian was having with Gwenhyfer it was taking all of Morgaine's control to not speak out against what Vivian was suggesting to this girl. Morgaine knew that Vivian was wise and had her reasons for inviting Gwenhyfer to be a priestess, but she could not help but have a bad feeling when she looked at the young woman who was obviously torn between returning to her old life and venturing off into a new one. As she watched what Gwenhyfer was going through, Morgaine realized that even though she was leery of this young woman she needed assurance that the worthiness of the goddess was the right thing to strife for. "I know you must be positively torn trying to figure out what to do right now, so maybe I can tell you what a life dedicated to the goddess entails." Morgaine spoke up suddenly feeling compassionate about how she could help this young woman. "Your life would at times be hard but overall be very fulfilling. TO serve the goddess makes you feel so complete you feel as if you were lost without her. She fills you up with such a great feeling of wholeness that you will feel so wonderful you feel as if you could burst. So if you feel you can dedicate your life to the goddess I to invite you to come join our order."  
  
Gwenhyfer was grateful for Morgaine's encouraging words, but yet still did not know if she wanted to leave her whole life as she knew it behind. She looked among the three faces that watched her, and her gaze came to rest on Lancelot. He had not stopped looking at her ever since his mother had suggested she come to Avalon and Gwenhyfer knew that the attraction she felt for this man was one of the things that was pulling her in the direction of the goddess. "Will you be in Avalon?" She timidly asked hoping that his mother would not see the desire that was building up for her son.  
  
"I do not live at Avalon, but I will come to visit you if that is what you wish." Lancelot replied happy that Gwenhyfer wanted to have him in her life.  
  
A smile immediately crossed Gwenhyfer's face when she heard Lancelot's answer to her question and then she knew that she could become a priestess with his support and encouragement. "I would be happy to join your order madam." She said and bowed to Vivian.  
  
"You have made a great choice indeed, young one. I believe like Morgaine you have great things in your future for you as well." Vivian replied with a smile. "You may now come through the veil, but first you must get rid of the trinket that if around your neck."  
  
Gwenhyfer looked down to the silver cross that hung around her neck and gently tossed it on the ground. She looked up to where Lancelot and Morgaine were waiting for her, and with a smile stepped through the gateway to her new life. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Authors Note: Well here is the second chapter to my story. Thank you to the person who told me the correct way to spell Gwenhwyfar's name, I really wouldn't have expected to spell it that way. I intended to already have the fertility festival done with but when I started to write this chapter, I just completely changed my mind. I intend to actually have Arthur and his coronation in the next chapter, so if you are going through Arthur withdrawal, don't worry he is coming soon. Please send me reviews I really do like getting them, they encourage me to write more.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Goddess of the Earth and Sky We honor you through all the days. Keep us now in your sight And always watch us sing your praise.  
  
This chant had become such a staple and fundamental part of Gwenhwyfar's life that she couldn't imagine her former life without the traditions she had come to love. Her day now consisted of the Morning Prayer, and her continuous study to become a priestess of Avalon. She had been studying for about a year under Vivian and Morgaine's tutelage and had come to regard both of them as family. It was this fact that made Gwenhwyfar worry when she learned that Morgaine was chosen to be the virgin priestess of the annual fertility rites. She had come to know Morgaine very well in the time she was in Avalon and could see how nervous Morgaine was getting as it got closer to the night of the ritual. Vivian also knew of the emotions that were being tossed about inside of Morgaine, and the day before Morgaine was to leave sat down with the two young women to sooth their doubts.  
  
"Gwenhwyfar, Morgaine I know you are both worried about the ritual that is coming up, but I assure you there is nothing for you to worry about. Nothing will happen to Morgaine that has not been done in many rituals for many years." Vivian said as she sat talking to the two young women. "Don't you two trust me?"  
  
"Of course we trust you Vivian." Morgaine assured her. "But couldn't you tell me what is going to happen. It may help me be not as nervous if I know what I am supposed to do."  
  
"I do not know if it will help you, but I suppose you have the right to know what is going to happen. The day of the festival you will be washed clean and then covered in the ancient symbols all over your body. You will be painted with these symbols from your head all the way down to your toes, and then given the ceremonial robe to wear. You then will be taken out of Avalon by the guards to the place where the ceremony will be taking place. There you will be blessed once more before being taken into a sacred cave where you will wait for the hunter. He will hunt down a stag, and then bring it to you as a gift. Then there in the cave you will lay with him, and consummate your union." Vivian finished with a flat voice, waiting to judge the reaction she would see in Morgaine's face.  
  
"I have to lay with the man." Morgaine asked with a timid voice. "What will happen after the night is over."  
  
"You will come back to Avalon, and never see the man again. You are meant to only know him for one night, and then you are to come back and help me officiate over a celebration." Vivian said in reply to Morgaine's question.  
  
"What kind of celebration?"  
  
"A celebration of marriage among the priestesses." Vivian said with a trace of a smile across her face.  
  
"Marriage!" Gwenhwyfar gasped. "I thought you said that the priestesses of Avalon never marry -------  
  
"Except in unique circumstances." Vivian inturupted. "Now Gwenhwyfar do you admit that you have certain feelings for my son?"  
  
"Well my lady I guess I do admire him greatly and enjoy his company." Gwenhwyfar said suddenly embarrassed and afraid of where the conversation was going. "Is there a specific reason why you need to know my feelings toward your son?"  
  
"Well it is good that you admire him, because I have come to regard you as part of my family and would not want you to be in an unhappy marriage." Vivian said with a smile.  
  
"Wait Gwenhwyfar is the one getting married?!" Morgaine said with pure excitement laced within her voice.  
  
"Yes. Merlin and I have had a discussion and have decided that you will marry Lancelot. We have both foreseen the future and know that if you do not marry him there will be great trouble within our families." Vivian said and looked at both Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar as she said this.  
  
"What kind of trouble? Will something happen to Arthur?" Morgaine asked suddenly worried about her younger brother.  
  
"Do not worry my darling; Arthur is fine he is studying with Merlin right now. The only thing you need to concentrate on now is the ritual, and then celebrating my son's marriage." Vivian assured Morgaine in her strong yet soothing voice. "And you Gwenhwyfar, you must now go to prepare yourself for your marriage and your husbands arrival."  
  
"Does Lancelot know of your plans Vivian?" Gwenhwyfar asked.  
  
"He has been summoned to Avalon, but does not know why. I will tell him when he arrives, and if I know my son fairly well enough, he will be more than willing to marry you. Now I have some things to do before tomorrow, so I want you two to go off and do not worry about anything."  
  
Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar watched Vivian walk away down the path to her room and then made their way down to their own rooms. "Are you nervous anymore?" Gwenhwyfar asked as they walked down to where the priestesses slept.  
  
The question caught Morgaine off guard and she knew that Gwenhwyfar knew Morgaine to well to lie. "Honestly I think I am more nervous than I was before. Before I knew what I had to do, I was just afraid of what I possibly might have to do. But now that I know what I exactly have to do I feel as if I am going to fall apart at any second."  
  
"Well think of it this way, you will not be committed to this man after the one night. When I marry Lancelot, I will always be his and will have to go wherever he goes." Gwenhwyfar stated.  
  
"I thought you wanted to marry Lancelot, and were happy that this had happened. You cannot deny the feelings you have for each other; they are clearly seen across both your faces whenever he comes to Avalon." Morgaine teased Gwenhwyfar.  
  
"Oh I do want to marry Lancelot, and I admit I have strong feelings for him. But I do not wish to lose who I am once I marry him." Gwenhwyfar exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean lose who you are?"  
  
"When we get married Lancelot will not live here and I will have to follow him leaving the place that I have come to know as home. I do not wish to become just another trophy wife that sits at her husband's feet."  
  
"Oh Gwenhwyfar! I am sure that that would never happen. I know Vivian very well, and I am sure she would never agree to the marriage if she did not believe that you would be able to take care of yourself." Morgaine exclaimed.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Yes I am truly sure. Vivian is wise in ways that even I cannot comprehend, and I am sure that they she would not approve the marriage if she doesn't believe in it. Do not worry." Morgaine then said with a smirk. "I think the only thing you have to worry about now is how to satisfy Lancelot."  
  
Gwenhwyfar gasped and playfully hit her friend turning away so that Morgaine would not see the blush that was on her face. She tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help laughing at Morgaine's remark. "Well I guess I will just have to try my best and maybe I can invent something new." She shot back and turned to look at the reaction she would get from Morgaine. They just laughed together and kept walking to their rooms. When they reached their separate sleeping areas, they gave each other one more hug and went of their separate ways to try and get some sleep before they went onto their new paths of life.  
  
Well there is chapter two I really hope you like it. Please send me reviews I really do like getting them no matter if they are good or bad. Thanks, and have a good day!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Authors Note: Hi sorry I haven't updated in along time. I have been busy with lots of things like vacation, school, and writing other stories. So anyway please send me more reviews, I really like getting them. Please enjoy my story and have a nice day!

The next morning Gwenhwyfar woke up and immediately remembered how important the day was for both Morgaine and herself. Today was the day Morgaine would leave to participate in the Beltane Rites, and Gwenhwyfar was to see her future husband. She got up from her bed very nervous about what she would say to Lancelot when he first heard he was to marry her. She was still trying to formulate an intelligent conversation when she bumped into another person who was leaving the sleeping quarters. "Oh I'm sorry!" She apologized and looked up to see who she had run into.

Gwenhwyfar was greeted with the pale face and uncommonly quiet figure of Morgaine walking down the hallway. She looked completely disheveled and unaware of what she was doing. Gwenhwyfar heard her mumble something like "that's ok", and watched as Morgaine continued down the hallway. After watching Morgaine for a second, Gwenhwyfar quickly ran to catch up with her and gently asked "How are you doing today Morgaine?"

It was at that point that Morgaine finally looked up and seemed to wake from her daze when she realized who was talking to her. "Oh hello, I am fine." She quickly answered and returned her gaze to the path in front of her.

"Ok Morgaine I know you well enough to know when you are not telling the truth. Now tell me what you really want to say. Tell me what you are honestly feeling."

Morgaine looked over to her friend and could see the genuine concern that was draped across her face. "Honestly... I am terrified about what is going to happen to me tonight. I don't think I can do it."

Gwenhwyfar didn't know what to say and was afraid her silence would worry Morgaine even more. "Well let me ask you this, what is it that you are most worried about?"

"I don't know. I think it is the fact that this will be the first time doing, well you know what!"

"Morgaine, I'm sure every woman in the world gets nervous the first time they sleep with a man, the goddess knows I am worried about what will happen when Lancelot comes to Avalon." Gwenhwyfar said with a soft blush creeping across her face. "Like I said yesterday, I don't think Vivian would send you to the Beltane Rites if she didn't think you could handle it. You just have to go in there and face your fears, and have a little fun while you are at it." She finished with a mischievous expression on her face and an arch of her eyebrows. Morgaine looked at her friends face and found the courage that had flown from her body. She laughed and even though she still felt nervous, she knew she would be all right. They were still laughing when Vivian met them on the path to the dining hut.

"Morgaine it is time." She said in her rich commanding voice. Gwenhwyfar and Morgaine's laughter immediately stopped when they heard Vivian's statement. They looked at each other and then looked at Vivian. She was watching them both with a sort of half smile, but yet she still had a rather serious demeanor surrounding her.

Morgaine took a deep breath and with one last look around her she walked toward Vivian and asked "ok, what happens first?"

"You will go to the preparation hut and there you will be washed and painted. Then you will leave on the launch with the guards and go to the ceremony." Vivian calmly explained. "Gwenhwyfar you will go with me now to bring Lancelot to Avalon."

"Lancelot is here?!" Gwenhwyfar exclaimed once again filled with the nerves that had escaped her body during her talk with Morgaine.

"Yes he arrived just a few minutes ago. We will go get him from the shore and then we will tell him of your impending marriage."

"You are not going to see me off?" Morgaine said feeling as though she was about to cry.

"Do not worry my dear; your preparation will take a few hours. I will be through talking to Lancelot and Gwenhwyfar in plenty of time to see you off." Vivian said and gave Morgaine's hands a gentle squeeze. "Now go, I will see you soon."

"Yes Aunt." Morgaine replied and with her head held high marched up the path. While she knew she seemed like she was putting on a brave front, inside her stomach was doing flip flops.

"All right Gwenhwyfar let us not keep Lancelot waiting." Vivian said as she watched Morgaine walk away.

"Vivian I just remembered something that I wanted to ask you. I know you told me that Lancelot and I will be married here at Avalon, but what will happen during the ceremony? I have only attended Christian weddings, never one where the couple followed the ways of the goddess." Gwenhwyfar said as they walked along the dock where the launch waited for them.

"In the marriage ceremony, you and Lancelot will be dressed in new robes and taken up to the circle where you first met. There Merlin and myself will bless your union, and fasten a rope around your joined hands. After the rope is fastened and you are once again blessed, your union will be complete."

"Is that all?!" Gwenhwyfar exclaimed amazed at how simple the whole ceremony would be. She had expected the ritual to be as involved, if not more, than a Christian wedding ceremony.

"Yes, what did you expect? Slitting your wrists to join you blood? We are not the total barbarians the Christians think we are." Vivian answered back with a small smile. "Like I told Morgaine, you will be able to do this. You are stronger than you think. Plus I know Lancelot is considered a mighty warrior and knight, but I know my son and he is not as fierce as people make him out to be. Now say hello to your future husband." She completed as the launch landed on the shore.

"Hello mother, what's this about somebody being a husband?" Lancelot asked as he stepped onto the launch.

"You will find out soon enough my son. It is good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too mother, and you Gwenhwyfar. Have they been treating you kindly here at Avalon?"

"I am perfectly happy here." Gwenhwyfar assured him. She was so nervous being near him that she had to lower her head to keep him from seeing the blush that she could feel crossing her features. "Thank you for your kind concern."

"It is my pleasure." Lancelot replied with his eyes on Gwenhwyfar. He would have been content to watch her all day if he hadn't been aware of his mother standing right next to him. "And where is my cousin Morgaine, I thought for sure she would be with you to greet me."

"Morgaine is getting ready for the Beltane Rites." Vivian briskly answered as the launch hit the shore and she stepped onto the land.

"The Beltane Rites! Why would subject her to that?" Lancelot was completely shocked at what Morgaine was participating in. "Mother you always told me the Beltane Rites was a very complicated and emotional ritual that priestesses never take part in."

"That is true, I did tell you that." Vivian said not looking at her son and Gwenhwyfar as they walked to her chambers. "But I have my reasons for sending Morgaine, and that is the end of it." She finished with a warning tone in her voice that told Lancelot he should drop the subject. "Now I want you to sit at the table with Gwenhwyfar, I have something I need to tell you."

"Yes mother." Lancelot answered as he and Gwenhwyfar sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

"Now Lancelot, you know that I summoned you to come Avalon but you do not know why. The fact of the matter is I want you to carry on the family line. So I have decided you are to marry one of the priestesses of Avalon."

Gwenhwyfar waited for Lancelot's reaction expecting him to be outraged, but was surprised when Lancelot calmly asked "You want me to marry?"

"That is correct. I have heard or seen nothing of you settling down with a young woman, and so I have taken it upon myself to find you a wife that I know will be your equal." Vivian answered in her strong commanding voice.

"All right mother before I get really mad, may I ask who is it that you expect me to marry? Is it someone I know or is it one of the priestess that I have never met before."

"No you know your betrothed. In fact she is sitting right next to you now."

Gwenhwyfar heart stopped pumping for a few seconds when she heard Vivian say her name. She knew that now was the pivotal moment in which she would know whether Lancelot would be happy about marrying her or not. She slowly looked up at Lancelot's face and was surprised to see him staring at her. "Mother......" Lancelot started to speak still staring at Gwenhwyfar, but couldn't seem to get any words out of his mouth.

"I will leave you two alone to talk. I have to go check on Morgaine's progress. She said breaking the silence that had fallen across the hut. "I will be back soon." She stated as she walked away out of her quarters.

Lancelot and Gwenhwyfar sat in a silence that seemed to fill the whole hut for a whole minute before either of them said anything. Even when Lancelot finally spoke up, his voice was not its usual strong baritone, and was more like a young child struggling to breath. "So you and I are to be married." He said trying not sound like a bigger man than he was really feeling at the moment.

"Yes." Gwenhwyfar shortly answered, afraid to say anything that might upset him.

"Now I could be wrong, but you don't seem especially surprised at my Mother's announcement. Did you know about this?" Lancelot asked as he paced around the table.

"Yes."

"Really!" Lancelot said surprised that Gwenhwyfar actually knew about his mother's decision. "How long have you known?"

"I just found out yesterday actually. Believe me it was as much a shock to me as I can see on your face when I first found out." Gwenhwyfar answered in a quiet voice.

"No I am not in shock. I just am very surprised." Lancelot assured Gwenhwyfar. "I will tell you the truth though. I did not expect to get married anytime soon."

"Ever since I entered the service of the goddess, I did not expect to get married at all." Gwenhwyfar said as slowly gained more confidence. She knew that these moments now were pivotal and chose her next words very carefully. "If you want the truth from me, at first I was very shocked and scared to marry you. But I know that I have special feelings for you, and I will be very happy to marry you." She watched Lancelot's face to see his reaction to her answer, and was surprised when he just looked at her and then sat back down at the table.

"You have only known for one day? I am surprised, I would have thought my mother would have told you and kept you waiting for at least a week." Lancelot said surprised.

"I will understand if you do not want to marry me. I just want you to know that I admire you greatly, and would be happy as your wife." Gwenhwyfar shyly said and waited for Lancelot's answer.

Lancelot sat looking at Gwenhwyfar for a few seconds before he spoke. It was in those few moments that he realized how much he really liked the beautiful women sitting in front of him. "Well, if you do not object, I would be happy to marry you to." He stated with a smile.

"Really?! Please do not marry me just because your mother tells you to. I have never liked the idea that my father would have made an arranged marriage for me if I had not joined the order, and I would not want to get married if you did not want me."

"No Gwenhwyfar. Ever since I first saw you I have had feelings for you." He assured her as he moved closer to where she sat at the dining table. "I know now that those feelings have grown to love and I do not think I could be happy marrying anyone but you." Lancelot then took Gwenhwyfar's hand and placed a very gentle kiss upon the top of her hand that she knew showed truly how much he loved her. It was just then that Vivian returned, walking silently into the hut.

"So is everything going all right in here?" She asked when she walked into the hut.

"Everything is fine mother." Lancelot answered her.

"How is Morgaine doing Vivian? I know she was nervous this morning." Gwenhwyfar asked.

"She is preparing well. I have come to get the both of you to see her off. She will be leaving for the ceremony soon."

"Yes Vivian. We will come to see her off directly." Gwenhwyfar said as she stood. They then walked back to the dock silent as they slowly trudged along the path. Gwenhwyfar and Lancelot kept stealing little glances at each other as they walked. Vivian could tell that her son and the young priestess had changed. She could feel the love that had started to radiate off of the two young people, and assumed that she would not have to convince them that their union would be a wise event.

When they finally made it to the dock, they all found Morgaine waiting. She was sitting on a chair on the launch with a wooden mask on her head and a cloak wrapped around her. She was clutching the thick cloth around her like it was a safety blanket that would protect her from what was to come. "Morgaine, be safe and make us proud. May the goddess watch over you." Vivian blessed Morgaine as the Avalon guards took their places around the young priestess and pushed the launch away from the dock.

As Morgaine watched the shore slowly become obscured by the mist, she knew that now she was on her own. She knew she would have to trust her own instincts, and that a new time in her life was starting. A time that would surely bring new joys, new sorrows, new hardships, and new events to complicate her life.

So that's it for this chapter, please send me reviews and venture over to read my other stories! Have a nice day!!!


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Hey I have finally updated again. I am sorry I have not done it in so long. I have no excuse I am just lazy. Also I noticed that I changed a few things from chapter three so that those details do not add up with what I put in chapter four. Please don't be mad I like what I thought up four chapter four better, and like I said I'm lazy! Please enjoy, and have a nice day!

Chapter Four

Morgaine sat on the launch and noticed that her heart had started to speed up. It no longer was in sink with the gentle rhythm that was created by the guards steady rowing. The guards were silent as the launch hit the shore, and it was then that Morgaine saw them. There were people lined up along a path lit by torches, and they were all looking at her. Their stares bore all the way into her bones and made a chill run all the way down her spine.

Morgaine knew there was no chance for her to turn back now, so she took a very hesitant step forward and was immediately flanked by the women who would help prepare her for the ceremony. Morgaine started to walk down the pathway and the drums started their rhythmic pattern. At first it was simple, but steadily it grew louder and more intricate the farther she stepped down the path.

Then she saw him, the hunter. He was standing upon the hill that rose above the pathway dressed in animal hide clothes and a wooden mask that was similar to Morgaine's own. She stopped when she saw him and they both looked at each other. Then suddenly he was gone, running down the hill with two guards following close behind. Morgaine watched him go and then felt the women that were gathered around her gently push towards the cave that was waiting at the end of the trail. She walked through the large opening and then she saw what she truthfully had hoped would not be in the cave.

A large bed sat up against the center wall of the cave. It was covered in all sorts of blankets and animal hides that provided ample cushion and made the bed seem even larger than it already was. Morgaine walked towards the bed and took off the cloak that was wrapped around her body like a second skin. The women beckoned for her to get on the bed and turn around to face the entrance so she could greet the hunter. After she sat down the women arranged her thin gown and used a special incense to anoint the bed before they left her alone. Morgaine knew this was to make sure the night would go smoothly and correctly, but she secretly wished things would go wrong. She was now more terrified than she had ever been in her whole life.

The drums started their faster beat and that's when she saw him. He walked through the entrance like a wolf stalking his prey and stared at Morgaine chilling her all the way down to her bones. When he started to walk towards the bed, all Morgaine could do to try and protect herself was pull the animal hide coverings up closer to her chin. It was an action that was hindered by the hunter's strength, as he pulled in the other direction. As Morgaine pulled the covers higher she could feel them being ripped from her hands by the man who was now at the foot of the bed. She tried to keep the hides over herself, but her strength was no match for his. He steadily pulled the covers off Morgaine and started to crawl over her pining her down into the bed. Morgaine knew it was impossible to see the man's face with the wooden mask covering it, but for some reason the hunter seemed very familiar. Morgaine was trying to figure out who the man could be but was distracted by his hand trailing up his thigh. The intense feelings he was causing in her were something that she had never felt before. Her body felt so alive when the hunter caressed her, and all she could think of was getting as close as possible to the mysterious man who was causing such wonderful feelings in her body. Before she knew it the hunter had pulled her dress up around her waist and was leaning into her. Morgaine wanted to protest, but her words were shattered when he entered her. She felt do alive and knew that a portion of her life was starting that she would not be able to turn back on. The rest of the night was a blur for Morgaine. She knew all the feelings the hunter was pulling forth from her had to mean something, but yet she knew they couldn't come forth. After the ritual was done in the morning, Morgaine would likely never see the masked man who had made her feel so good again.

The next morning Morgaine woke up early and remembered what had happened the night before. She heard a sigh and looked to the other side of the bed and saw that the hunter was still slumbering peacefully next to her. She watched the man slowly breathe in and out for a few seconds and was tempted to lift his wooden mask off his face to get a better look at him. It was amazing that all through the night, not only his mask, but her own to had stayed on. Morgaine knew she was supposed to leave the mask on all night, but she had expected the tie to come apart at some point. She was reaching over to push the wooden mask off of the hunter's face when the women who had blessed her last night came to the entrance of the cave. They walked silently and said nothing to Morgaine. But Morgaine knew they were coming to retrieve her, to escort her back to the guards of Avalon. Morgaine took one last look at the sleeping man beside her and then got up from the bed.

She adjusted her robes, and walked out by the women who were waiting for her. They watched her with eyes that seemed to pierce into her very soul, but Morgaine held her head high and strong. She was a priestess of Avalon, one of those chosen to serve the mother goddess; she had to stay strong in front of the women. She walked on down the path to where the guards silently stood waiting for her on the shore line. When she sat down once again in the chair on the raft, she finally relaxed after being watched by so many people.

She thought back about what had happened to her the night before and only then removed the wooden mask from her face. She was trying to imagine who the hunter could have been, and knew that at one time she would have wished he would have been Lancelot. When she had first met Lancelot two years earlier, she had felt an attraction that she knew only went one way. That attraction was still present in her, but she knew it did not burn as brightly as it had a year ago. Morgaine supposed that that was a good thing considering Lancelot was to marry Gwenhwyfar in the morning. She had thought that she would be bothered by the wedding and the two lovers' obvious affection for each other for a long time. But the Beltane rite's had done something to her, it had changed her in some way. She felt different. I guess you could say she felt more alive and wiser to the world. She was happy for Lancelot and Gwenhwyfar, and she would not do anything to try and ruin their day. She was brought out of her musings as the launch hit the shores of Avalon and she was greeted by Vivian.

"Hello my child, may blessings of the goddess be upon you."

"Good morning Vivian, may the blessings of the mother goddess be upon you." Morgaine responded and bowed her head in acknowledgement to her mentor.

"I trust your night was a success?" Vivian asked as she started to walk down the path that lead into the heart of Avalon.

Morgaine was a little surprised and confused by Vivian's question. She didn't understand what else was supposed to happen other than her night with the hunter. Morgaine probably should have been suspicious of what Vivian was asking but only looked at her aunt closely before responding to her question. "Everything went fine Vivian; I believe the ritual was a success."

"Good." Was all Vivian said in reply and once again threaded the needle of suspicion in Morgaine's head. She was about to ask Vivian of there was anything she needed to say when she heard her name being called through the fog that was obscuring the path around Avalon.

"Morgaine, welcome back." Gwenhwyfar called out as she walked down the path with Lancelot. "How was your night?"

"It was fine thank you."

"Morgaine had a very productive night, but now it is time to get you ready Gwenhwyfar." Vivian interrupted before Morgaine could say anything else. "Lancelot you shall come with me, while Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar go down to the priestess chambers. You two will meet Raven in the bathing hut and she will know how to take care of you two." Vivian said with a look on her face that clearly expressed how she no longer wanted the conversation to continue. "We will see you again when the sun is high." She finished and started to walk off in the opposite direction.

Lancelot turned to take one last second to talk to Gwenhwyfar and Morgaine but didn't get a chance when he heard Vivian calling him from down the path. "Come now Lancelot, we do not have much time." Even far off down the path, Vivian's voice was as strong and commanding as ever.

"Well Morgaine, now that Vivian is gone, tell me the truth how was last night?" Gwenhwyfar asked as she steered Morgaine down the path towards the cleansing hut.

"I was scared to death. I was lead to the cave, and the hunter came like Vivian said, and then … well you know what happened next." Morgaine answered sheepishly. She could feel the blush coming across her face and lowered her head to hide the emotions crawling across her face.

"Yes, of course I know what happened last night, but I'm the novice one here now, what was it like?"

"It hurt when he first started to go in but then I don't know how to describe it, it felt so different. It felt good, like I was exploring new parts of myself." Morgaine sighed. "This is so embarrassing; I can't believe I am talking about this."

"No you have nothing to be embarrassed about. From what I remember hearing in my father's court, men talk about their sexual conquests just as much if not more than women do." Gwenhwyfar said and laughed at her joke. "When I was little I remember listening to the guards and noblemen of my father's court. There were two things they loved to boast about, hunting and their sexual appetite."

"Well I you what it was like." Morgaine said with a smile across her face. "And we should concentrate on you now. Are you excited for today?"

"Oh yes. I honestly do not know what kind of wife I will make for Lancelot though. I have become so used to the ways of the goddess, that I am rusty on the ways to be a proper wife."

"Oh I am sure once you resume your duties outside of Avalon; they will come back to you." Morgaine guaranteed the nervous woman who walked at her side. "Gwenhwyfar, I need to say something to you and if I don't I feel like am not being honest with you."

"Morgaine whatever is the matter; you look as though you are going to be ill?" Gwenhwyfar asked turning toward Morgaine with concern draped across her face.

"Gwenhwyfar I want you to be honest with you because you have become like a sister to me, and soon you will officially be a part of my family. I want to tell you how I feel about Lancelot. For along time I was in love with him. He seemed so perfect and was so handsome, I think I fell love with him on the inside but hid it from everyone." Morgaine continued hardly daring to lift her face which was now staring down at the ground.

"Morgaine I really do not know what to say, I did not expect this at all."

"I know you did not, and I fell terrible for bringing it up on your wedding day, but I felt I needed to get it off of my conscience. I also wanted to tell you that I know that my feelings have changed. I would not have been able to go through with last night f they had not changed. Do you hate me?"

"No I do not hate you, I just am surprised. I did not expect this." Gwenhwyfar answered and then was silent for a few moments. "Morgaine I can understand you having feelings for Lancelot, and I thank you for being honest with me. Now we should not feel uncomfortable and talk about things that would vex us. I am getting married today and I would not want us to go through with the ceremony having ill feelings towards each other."

"You are too kind a person, you put me to shame." Morgaine beamed as they finally reached the bathing hut where Raven, Vivian's trusted servant, waited for them.

Four hours later Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar exited from the hut that they had been cooped up in for the whole morning. Morgaine had been washed of all of the patterns that had been painted on her body for the Beltane Rite's and had once again dressed in the traditional robes the priestesses of Avalon wore to do their duties. Gwenhwyfar had also been washed, but afterwards was dressed in the softest white garment she had ever felt. Flowers were strewn through her hair which had been curled and left to flow down her back. "Gwenhwyfar you look beautiful!" Morgaine exclaimed when she finally saw Gwenhwyfar again. "Lancelot is sure to go blind from the beauty that is radiating off of you."

"Thank you Morgaine, I fell beautiful."

"But wait you are missing one thing. There." Morgaine said and placed a wreath of woven wildflowers onto Gwenhwyfar's head. "Now we don't want to keep your bridegroom waiting."

"Thank you Morgaine, yes let us go." Gwenhwyfar said and was beaming as she walked to the top off the hill where she had taken her first step into her life in Avalon and had first seen Lancelot. She had climbed this hill many times since she had become a priestess, but never had she felt such apprehension or nervousness as she did while she steadily made her way up. She knew she was happy, and could not understand why she felt so nervous at the moment.

Then she saw him. Lancelot was waiting for her at the top of the hill, and just as she had been dressed up, so had he. He was wearing a suit of fine new clothes and a breastplate that gleamed from the sun that was beating down from high above their heads. It seemed strange to Gwenhwyfar that Lancelot should be dressed up in full military regalia for his wedding, but he did look extremely dashing in his armor.

"Sisters we are gathered here today to join two who serve the mother goddess. May their union be a good event in a world that is full of hardship and unrest." Vivian's words broke Gwenhwyfar from her thoughts and signaled that she should take her place across from Lancelot. "We ask the mother goddess to bless this man and this woman and join them together at this day and time." Vivian turned and took a small knife and a white silk rope from the young priestess who was holding the blest items on a clean white towel draped across her arms.

"We use this dagger to join the two bloods to become one and join them with the ropes of life. Gwenhwyfar, Lancelot, hold out your right hands." Vivian then walked over and made a small slit across each of the right hands that were held out to her. She then pushed them together so that the two wounds that now had blood trickling down from the cuts were connected. "Blood to blood, we join these beings and bind them for all time." She finished and then wrapped the rope around the two clasped hands.

Gwenhwyfar heard Vivian's words and looked up to Lancelot. He was looking at her, and his face was plastered with a huge smile that seemed to spread from ear to ear. I t was then that the wind picked up and Gwenhwyfar noticed that all around the people on the hill everything was moving.

The leaves and blades of grass were billowing all over the place and seemed to be dancing patterns on the ground and all through the sky. The wind that was normally a gentle breeze cooling your face as you looked out over the water that surrounded Avalon was now blowing widely all over the place. I furrowed through Gwenhwyfar's hair and seemed to fill him with a new spirit.

Then it died down. The wind returned to its normal gentle breeze and the leaves and blades of grass returned to being still members of the earth. "Now Lancelot, you must leave us and go to Arthur at Camelot. The Saxons' are attacking and he will need your fighting skills to roust them from the land."

"Leave! No!" Lancelot and Gwenhwyfar both exclaimed at the same time. "You cannot be serious Mother."

"I know you two want to spend some time alone together, but Arthur needs you Lancelot."

"Surly I could just stay tonight and leave..."

"No. It is out of the question, you must leave immediately. After the fighting is over and Camelot is secure I will send Gwenhwyfar and Morgaine for the coronation." Vivian commanded. "Now go."

Lancelot knew not to second guess his mother's orders and after a few seconds turned and grabbed Gwenhwyfar's hand. "Come now my dear, see me off." He tensely said and started the trek down to the dock. After they were about halfway down the long hill, Lancelot had cooled off a bit and broke the tense silence by saying, "You know this is not exactly how I imagined my wedding night would go."

Gwenhwyfar couldn't help but smile at her husband's confession, and was relieved that his anger towards his mother had not lasted very long. She knew that they did not always have the best relationship, and wanted her family to get along with each other. She had seen and heard of kingdoms and families that were torn apart by bitter quarrels and were never brought together again. "How long do you think it will be before we may come to Camelot to see you?" Gwenhwyfar could remember all the times her father went away to fight in battles or for negotiations with other kingdoms. He would be gone for months at a time and she always missed him terribly.

"Hopefully not long. When Arthur and Morgaine were taken as children, Arthur was sent to be taught by Merlin. As well as being a powerful wizard, he is also a skilled fighter. I'm sure Arthur has been trained well, and we will have ousted the Saxons in no time." Lancelot answered Gwenhwyfar as they reached the docks where the guards were waiting to escort him to shore. "All right I will se you soon."

Gwenhwyfar looked ay her husband and realized that they had not kissed once ever since they had been married let alone known each other. Lancelot was already stepping onto the launch when Gwenhwyfar called out to him, "Lancelot wait. I forgot I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" He asked and stepped back to where his wife was standing."

"This." She calmly said and then reached up and connected their mouths for the first time. The only way to describe the kiss was magical. As soon as their lips had touched, Gwenhwyfar had felt a sparks go all the way through her body making her feel like she was on fire. "It just occurred to me that we have never done that before." She said after they finally parted from each other.

"How am I going to leave you now after a kiss like that?" Lancelot murmured as he rested his forehead against Gwenhwyfar's. Then with one last look and placing a kiss on his wife's hand he stepped onto the launch and watched as the shore became farther and farther away. He knew no matter what happened he would see his wife again and hopefully soon.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Author's Note:

Hey everyone who is reading my story, sorry I did not update for such a long time but I have been working my butt off to buy a car. I finally got one yea! Ok I posted this chapter before I left on vacation, but I read it over when I got back and saw some typos. So I fixed those and reposted! I hope you keep reading my story, and I will try to post another chapter soon. Have a great day!

Chapter Five

Lancelot rode for three days before he reached his destination. By then Arthur had ousted the Saxons and had taken control of the mighty fortress that was Camelot. The previous atmosphere that was full of fear and despair was now one of celebration. Arthur had managed to once again turn the old castle into a magnificent symbol of power. It was a celebration of a new era and the start of Arthur's reign that Lancelot rode in on.

There were still signs that a battle had taken place, but the people who had survived did not let those reminders deter them from having a good time. They simply danced over the slain bodies of the Saxons', and rejoiced among the burnt out buildings. Arthur was drinking with his knights when Lancelot presented himself. "My Lord, I am Lancelot sent by the Lady of the Lake to aid you in the battle against the Saxons. It seems that I was a little late." He declared and bent his head and shoulders in acknowledgment.

"Well Lancelot, why does my aunt think that you would be a good member of my court?" Arthur asked as the men around him quieted down.

"My dear Mother sent me, which should be proof enough. True she has not always been the best parent, but the fact that she is a powerful woman who should not be crossed should be enough for you." Lancelot knew that his words could be construed as a threat, but he wanted everyone to know that he was a serious man and not just a favored son.

"Well if the most high priestess of Avalon deems you worthy then I suppose I should trust your judgment dear cousin. But first, since we didn't get to see you fight in the battle, I will have you sport with three of my knights. Accolon, Percival, and Galahad one at a time you will face him. If you weapon is knocked from your hands or you yourself are knocked down you are through. Now fight!" Arthur commanded and sat back on his throne to watch his cousin fight. He had no doubt of Lancelot's abilities, but knew in order to remain in charge he could not have favorites among his men even if they were relations.

Lancelot saw the first man come at him and at once saw his weakness. Accolon as he was called put all his power into his arms. He stayed in one place only moving his legs to rotate his body to face his foe. Lancelot knew exactly what to do with him. He thrust forward causing Accolon to stumble backwards while Lancelot knocked his sword from his hands. The next knight, Percival did not hold his ground like Accolon did. He continuously moved in a circle never giving Lancelot a clear shot. But then he saw it, Percival repeated the same pattern over and over again. Three steps left and then five right. He went slow enough that Lancelot did not notice at first. But then he saw it and quickly dispatched Percival's sword by going the opposite direction. His reverse steps threw of Percival's concentration and left Lancelot free to fight his last opponent. Galahad came at Lancelot though full swinging. He swung his sword over and over, and was blocked each time by Lancelot.

The crowd cheered as the swords clashed and groans from the two battling men resounded across the courtyard. Then it was over. With one quick swing Lancelot knocked Galahad's sword from his hands and he had won. The crowd cheered and Lancelot looked around to see Arthur raising his goblet in salute.

"Well done cousin, you have proven yourself worthy. Come let us welcome our new brother in celebration." Arthur proclaimed and the crowd cheered.

The next two weeks were spent cleaning and repairing the grounds in and around Camelot, and preparing for Arthur's coronation. The mornings were spent fixing all the damage done by the Saxons, then the afternoon and night was full of celebration. The knights performed many feats of sport for the court, the women danced, and the court jester performed feats to dazzle the crowd. It was one of these celebrations that Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar came across one month later. They were riding with their two guards from Avalon when they heard the merrymaking a mile away. "It seems that my dear brother has made Camelot glorious once again." Morgaine said and smiled as she brought her horse to a stop.

"Yes it seems that way. I'm guessing the Saxons are not ones to dance. They most likely prefer to spend the day sitting on their fat asses talking about their manliness." Gwenhwyfar burst into laughter and kicked her horse to get him moving toward the outer walls of the castle again. She was anxious to see Lancelot. The four weeks that they had spent apart from each other had been enough to make her miserable without him.

As the party approached the castle wall one of the guards took notice of their party and signaled for them to be escorted in. Gwenhwyfar saw how the people turned to stare as she and Morgaine rode in. She knew that people feared the mysteries of Avalon, but did not expect the whole courtyard to cease all motion at their arrival. "I guess we wore the wrong outfit." Morgaine joked as she set a firm gaze to all of the people around her. She was about to ask one of the guards where she could find her brother when she heard her name shouted from across the courtyard.

"Morgaine!" Arthur had shouted from a doorway that lead to the heart of Camelot and where he was conferring with his knights. They had been discussing how to properly rid the kingdom of all things Saxon when one of the guards came rushing in.

"My lord." He said and waited for Arthur to acknowledge his presence. "A party of riders has just arrived my lord." He continued when Arthur waved his hand for him to continue.

"Who are the riders?" Lancelot spoke up from Arthur's side. In the few weeks he had spent as a knight, Arthur had realized that to make proper decisions as to the welfare of Camelot, he would need someone's counsel. So Lancelot had become Arthur's closest confidant and second in command.

"I do not know them by name my lord, but the riders are two women who look to be dressed in the fashion of the fairy people sire." The young guard babbled afraid of the trouble he could be in for giving the wrong answer.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Arthur questioned the guard.

"Are there two men dressed in brown clothes with them?" Lancelot asked before the terrified guard could continue.

"Yes my lord."

"There here!" Lancelot exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

"Who cousin?"

"Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar, my wife. They have come from Avalon for your coronation."

"Morgaine is here!" Arthur exclaimed and ran out the doorway that lead to the courtyard followed closely by Lancelot. He was prepared to run straight to his sister's arms when he realized he did know what kind of woman Morgaine had grown into. He did not want to run up and embrace the wrong person. "Where is she Lancelot?"

"Arthur..." Lancelot laughed. "Don't you recognize your own sister! She is there atop the horse." He answered and pointed down to where Morgaine and Gwenhwyfar were still waiting on their horses.

"Morgaine!" Arthur shouted and saw his sister turn her head to face him, a huge smile immediately gracing her face. Arthur didn't wait another second before he took off running to where Morgaine was now getting off of her horse.

Morgaine had just touched the ground when Arthur ran up to her with Lancelot following close behind. She threw her arms around him and was smiling laughing so much she could hardly talk let alone exclaim "Look at you, you are huge. Where did my little brother go!"

"Oh Morgaine it is so good to see you again, it has truly been to long!" Arthur answered and pulled Morgaine into another hug.

"So husband are you going to help me down from this horse or am I going to spend my time in Camelot stuck atop here?" Morgaine heard Gwenhwyfar say from where she was still sitting on her horse.

"Once a princess always a princess." Lancelot responded pretending to be annoyed and helped his wife down. As soon as Gwenhwyfar's feet touched the ground smiles broke across both her and Lancelot's faces.

"Lancelot cousin who may this be?" Arthur asked and watched as his greatest fighter and warrior tenderly embraced the fair lady in front of him.

"My lord may I present my wife Gwenhwyfar, priestess of Avalon." Lancelot said and presented his wife to his king.

"My lady, I am honored to meet you." Arthur stammered out his greeting when Gwenhwyfar turned to face him. Arthur had seen many women since he had come to Camelot, but none had taken away his breath with their beauty the way the woman in front of him did now. "You are most welcome to my kingdom my lady. I hope you will pardon my surprise, Lancelot failed to mention that he was married. My knights and I knew nothing of you."

"That is quite all right my lord, Lancelot and I have only been married for a short time. I'm sure with all he has been doing for you here he has not even had time to think of me." Gwenhwyfar answered Arthur with a smile.

"Well my lady you are most welcome. Please come, you and my sister must meet my knights." Arthur said taking Morgaine's hand and leading her back into the doorway he had burst from moments before. As they entered the room where the knights were waiting at the round table, Arthur's most trusted companions stood. "Knights my sister has come to Camelot from Avalon. We will have a celebration like none before tonight. We will celebrate to a new beginning of a world that unites the old ways and the new." Arthur proclaimed and grinned when the knights let out a roar of rejoicing.

"Now you must meet my knights." Arthur continued and introduced Morgaine to each of the men poised around him. "Percival. Galahad. Barken. And this is Gwain. He is our cousin the first born of our aunt Morgause."

Morgaine smiled and embraced her new found cousin. Although the priestesses and Vivian had been like family on Avalon, it had been a long time since she had been with blood relations. "I am very happy to meet you."

"And this is Accolon, one of your younger knights but one of our best fighters." Arthur introduced Morgaine and watched as the young knight struggled to form words as he gazed at his king's sister.

"It is an honor to meet a priestess of the enchanted land my lady, I long to visit Avalon and learn of its ways." Accolon managed to get out.

"I would be happy to answer any questions you may have." Morgaine said back with a smile that had come across her face as soon as Arthur had introduced her. Accolon was different than all the other men she had been in contact with during her life so far. The time that she had spent learning from Vivian, she had only seen the silent guards and Merlin on his few visits to Avalon. Accolon was younger than her but yet seemed very wise. Morgaine supposed that came from having been exposed to war and struggling to serve others. He was very handsome as well. His dark hair and well kept beard was very appealing compared to those men who let their beards grow long and scraggly.

"So Lancelot! Who is this beauty that you have with you? She's too homely to be stuck with you!" Galahad shouted out and made the rest of the men laugh.

"My lords and friends, this is my wife..."

"Gwenhwyfar!"


End file.
